Concerto
by Papergirl85
Summary: Post TRF. John se retrouve confronté à une énigme qu'il devra résoudre seul.
1. Chapter 1

Merci de vos reviews, voilà des années que je n'ai pas écris et j'ai quelque peu perdu la main. Mais ce couple m'inspire tellement !

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi. Bon ou mauvais commentaire, je prends tout !

Le premier chapitre est très court mais je ne voyais pas couper la suite. Je ne pouvais que couper le récit à cet endroit. Donc la suite pour très bientôt.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : T au cas où, pour la suite.

* * *

**Concerto – Chapitre 1**

- Mon meilleur ami,... Sherlock Holmes, est... mort.

John essayait de retenir ses larmes mais elles perçaient, trouvaient leur chemin pour rouler sur ses joues pales. La psychothérapeute le félicita. Il était arrivé à exprimer ce drame. Son drame. Il sourit avec amertume. Mais oui, bravo, quel courage, quelle avancée ! Bientôt guéri.

Sa séance terminée, John commença à marcher sans but dans Londres. Bientôt, la pénombre tomba mais il ne put se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. Retrouver son fauteuil, son bureau. Boire un thé. Seul. Inéluctablement. Savait-il encore comment faire le thé ?

Il marcha des heures sous la pluie battante, puis s'arrêta devant des grilles immenses. Il fixa son regard sur l'homme qui effectuait sa danse habituelle. Certainement des centaines de touristes afflueraient au matin, pour assister au spectacle du garde en rouge et noir. John sourit. Il tomba dans le passé. Contrairement aux touristes, il avait franchi ses grilles. Il avait pu effleurer le velours rouge des canapés royaux. Buckingham Palace. Gravé dans sa mémoire, ce souvenir, son colocataire, son ami, à moitié nu dans le palais royal. Et leur regard. Et leur rire. Enveloppé de son drap. Têtu. Borné. Inflexible. «Sherlock» Son murmure le ramena soudain à la réalité. Il était deux heures, bien sûr il faisait nuit, il avait froid, grelotait, et ses larmes avaient encore une fois trouvées leur chemin.

Il rentra sans bruit, pas la peine de réveiller Mme Hudson. Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil et posa son regard sur l'objet devant lui. Un stradivarius. Soudain, une mélodie résonna dans ses oreilles. La fatigue et la tristesse lui jouaient décidément de nombreux tours. Il ne se rappela plus quand il tomba de fatigue et s'endormi.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Courbaturé, il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche brulante. Ce n'était pas du luxe. Jamais, même après son retour d'Afghanistan, il ne s'était laissé aller ainsi. Il fixa son propre regard dans la glace et passa sa main sur sa joue râpeuse. Barbe de 5 jours. Il sourit. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner qu'il était en bien piteux état. Elémentaire, mon cher John. Idiot. Et soudain, il réalisa. Comment n'avait il pas remarqué ce détail à son réveil. Il couru dans le salon et fixa la table basse. Vide. Ce détail ne lui aurait pas échappé à lui. Il dévala les escaliers, à moitié nu, une serviette accrochée à ses hanches.

- Miss Hudson ! Miss Hudson ! Où êtes vous ? Il hurlait maintenant. Elle sortit de son petit appartement affolée.

- Mais que ce passe t'il John, Pour l'amour de Dieu, Calmez vous, je vous en prie !

- Miss Hudson, ou l'avez vous mis ? OÙ ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le prendre !

Ecarlate, il avait fini sa phrase en criant.

Miss Hudson, apeurée, perdue, essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ou John Watson voulait en venir.

- Mais bon sang John, de quoi me parlez vous ?

- Son violon, bordel, son violon! Où est il ? Où ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée John... Je... Je ne suis pas montée là-haut depuis... Depuis... Vous savez.

Il comprit qu'elle était sincère, évidemment. Evidemment. Il remonta et trouva la table basse aussi vide que précédemment. Il suffoquait. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il voulait prendre semblait lui serrer d'autant plus la gorge, encore et encore. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il pris de grandes inspirations pour recouvrer son calme.

Sur le trottoir d'en face l'homme qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la fenêtre fut surpris quand elle s'ouvrit. Il étudia John qui semblait retrouver son calme et quelques couleurs.

Il sourit. On y était, John venait de s'apercevoir que le violon avait disparu.

'Observe. Réfléchis. Déduis. John, je t'en supplie.' De nouveau, il sourit. 'Et surtout va t'habiller. Idiot.'

Il resserra son écharpe, tourna les talons et s'enfuit, un étui rigide sous le bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 2 est un peu plus long, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je l'ai écrit beaucoup plus rapidement que le premier. La qualité s'en ressentira peut être !

J'essaie de ne pas faire trop guimauve, mais que voulez vous, on ne se change pas ;)

Le chapitre 3 arrivera sans doute la semaine prochaine ! Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, c'est très important !

A Missgossipaddict et Eiffel, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires. Cela encourage tellement !

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

John Watson était maintenant rasé, habillé, et prêt à réfléchir. Quelque soit la personne qui s'était introduite dans leur appartement pour venir y voler un objet aussi intime, aussi important, qui avait une si grande valeur à ses yeux, quelque soit cette personne, John Watson la trouverait. Il la trouverait et lui ferait payer cet affront. Cher.

Le sentiment de haine qu'il ressentait pour cette personne lui fit peur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le réprimer.

Lors du décès de Sherlock, John pensait qu'il ferait face, qu'il s'en sortirait. Peut être en déménageant du 221B, en se plongeant corps et âme dans le travail, après tout, cela ne faisait que 18 mois qu'il connaissait Sherlock et il avait l'habitude de perdre des camarades, après tout il était un soldat. «Afghanistan ou Irak ?» Il sourit. Foutu Sherlock Holmes, il l'avait décrypté en quelques secondes. Il avait lu en lui comme on lit un livre. «C'est juste un tour de magie» «J'ai fait des recherche sur toi» Comment Sherlock pouvait il penser qu'il le croirait. Pourquoi avait il essayé de se discréditer aux yeux de John ? «Personne ne peut être aussi intelligent» «Toi tu le peux» Il avait sourit, il senti son sourire à travers le combiné téléphonique. Bien sûr qu'il le pouvait, c'était l'être le plus intelligent, le plus merveilleux, le plus grandiose qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et lui, John Watson, avait l'immense privilège d'être son ami. Son seul ami lui avait-il avoué un jour. Les aveux de Sherlock. John eu un rictus nerveux. Lorsque Sherlock parlait de sentiments ce n'était que dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose, il se foutait des sentiments, pire, il les redoutait. Les sentiments sont pour les faibles pensait il sans doute. Mais John, contrairement à Sherlock, était faible et pour cela il l'avait cru.

John sentait qu'il s'enfouissait dans ses pensées. Il ne devait pas laisser ses foutus sentiments reprendre le dessus. Il étudia la pièce. Le violon s'était trouvé juste en face de lui. Comment quelqu'un aurait il pu s'introduire dans son salon pendant qu'il dormait, et Dieu seul savait combien il avait le sommeil léger en ce moment, prendre le violon, l'archet, l'étui puis repartir tranquillement. Il refit l'itinéraire qu'avait du emprunter le supposé voleur. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva devant la porte du 221B.

- Miss Hudson ? John patienta quelques secondes.

La petite dame sortit de son appartement, un mouchoir à la main. Elle avait les yeux humides.

- Oui John ?

- Miss Hudson, je suis tellement désolé pour ce matin. Venez là.

John ouvrit ses bras en s'approchant d'elle. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si désemparée.

- Ce n'est rien John, je vous comprends. Nous sommes perdus sans lui. Nous l'aimions tellement malgré ses caprices.

John défit lentement son étreinte.

- Miss Hudson, hier soir en allant vous coucher, vous avez bien verrouillé la porte, comme à l'habitude ?

- Oui John, comme tous les soirs.

- Merci Miss Hudson.

- Vous allez le retrouver n'est ce pas ? Celui qui a volé le violon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà ma petite idée...

- Bien.

Il lui sourit et remonta dans son salon pour s'emparer de son téléphone. Aucune marque d'effraction sur la porte. Une seule personne pouvait être rentrée. Deux en fait, mais il ne fallait pas croire aux miracles.

'Quand êtes vous venu ? Pourquoi avez vous pris son violon ? JW'

La réponse ne tarda pas.

'Je suis désolé John, de quoi me parlez vous ? MH'

Ok il voulait se la jouer comme ça.

'RDV 2PM. Hyde Park Corner. Pas d'excuse. JW'

Mycroft Holmes pris sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'allait il pouvoir raconter à celui qui probablement après lui, connaissait le mieux son frère cadet.

Il tapa un dernier texto.

'Pourquoi es tu allé le récupérer ? Tu ne pouvais simplement pas en acheter un autre ? MH'

'C'est de lui dont j'avais besoin. SH'

Mycroft bouillait. Son frère, pourtant si intelligent, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire qu'à sa tête.

'Et maintenant, je lui dis quoi, Mr Génie ? MH'

'Improvise ! SH'

* * *

John arriva en avance au rendez vous. Très en avance en réalité. Il décida de se promener un peu dans le parc avant de rencontrer Mycroft. Il fallait qu'il soit malin, Mycroft Holmes était certainement la deuxième personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait.

Une mélodie arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Devant lui, un musicien jouait, et c'était là un hasard presque morbide, un air de violon que John reconnaissait. Sherlock avait interprété cet air, il en était sûr, cependant il ne pouvait pas déterminer le compositeur. Il écoutait Sherlock pendant des heures au milieu de la nuit et il adorait ça mais, il faut bien admettre la vérité, il avait une culture musicale bien pauvre. Voir carrément inexistante.

Une nouvelle fois, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Jamais il n'aurait avoué à Sherlock qu'il l'écoutait la nuit, préférant le réprimander le lendemain matin, sur le fait que, non, ça ne se faisait pas de jouer du violon à 3 heures du matin, alors que tout le quartier dormait à poings fermés. Mais Sherlock se foutait pas mal des conventions et du bien être de ses voisins, jouer du violon le libérait, il s'évadait ainsi de ses pensées et donnait à son cerveau quelques heures de répit.

John écouta quelques minutes ce musicien, lui laissa un billet de 5 livres et regarda sa montre. 2 heures, finalement, il était resté planté là plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il pressa le pas pour se rendre au lieu de rendez vous.

- Vous êtes en retard, John.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Mycroft.

- Alors ?

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir. John sentait son cœur accélérer, il fallait qu'il se calme si il ne voulait pas bondir sur Mycroft.

- Le violon a disparu et alors ?

- Et c'est tout ? Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser repartir comme ça. Je sais que c'est vous Mycroft, Qui d'autre aurait pu rentrer dans notr..mon appartement sans trace d'effraction ? QUI ?

- Ecoutez John, je suis conscient que la disparition de Sherlock vous a beaucoup affecté. Apres tout vous étiez plus proche de lui que personne ne l'a jamais été. Mais êtes vous certain que cet objet a bel et bien disparu ? Je veux dire, il se peut qu'il l'ai rangé dans ses affaires et que...

- Ne me prenez pas pour un con Mycroft. Ne jouez pas à ça. Je suis encore assez lucide pour examiner les faits. Et les faits sont que je me suis endormi face à ce putain de violon et que le lendemain il avait disparu. Point final. Maintenant avouez où je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Les promeneurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder furtivement la scène qui se jouait devant eux, avant de presser le pas, mal à l'aise.

'Il s'accroche, réfléchis, vite.' Dans quel pétrin l'avait encore mis son frère. Mycroft ne voyait qu'une seule issue à ce fâcheux problème.

- Ok John. C'est moi. Je suis désolé.

- Vraiment. Désolé ? John n'en revenait pas, il se sentait vide. Vide et malheureux. Pourquoi avoir nié ?

- Je voulais récupérer un souvenir de mon frère et ... je savais que si je vous l'avais demandé, vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé le prendre.

- Merci de votre confiance, ironisa le médecin.

- Est ce que j'ai tord ?

John étudia la question une demi seconde.

- Non.

- Bien. La discussion est close ? L'incident terminé.

- Ne refaites jamais une chose pareille. Jamais, vous me comprenez bien ?

- Est ce une menace ?

John toisa Mycroft. Oui, apparemment ça en était une.

- Ecoutez John, Sherlock était mon frère, par conséquent ses affaires...

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Est ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on fasse un musée de ses effets personnels? Pour l'amour de Dieu, John, rien de tout ça ne lui importait. Il faut vous faire une raison et vous débarrasser de son bric à brac.

- Avec tout le mal que vous vous donniez pour le protéger, comment arrivez vous à être aussi détaché.

- Un jour, vous comprendrez John.

John Watson repartit sans dire un mot. Encore ces foutues larmes. Il aurait tellement voulu un miracle.

Plus loin, le musicien finit le morceau entamé quelques minutes auparavant. Une mélodie composée lors de ses longues nuits de réflexion. Une composition pour laquelle il avait pressé son cœur, le vidant de toutes ses émotions, tous ses sentiments. Laissant son corps vide et efficace pour les observations, pour les déductions et surtout pour ne laisser transparaitre que l'allure froide, parfois hautaine et suffisante, du sociopathe surdoué qu'il voulait se donner. Non Sherlock Holmes ne montrait pas ses émotions, mais cette après-midi là, en jouant le concerto qu'il avait composé pour l'homme qu'il aimait, le musicien laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement et remballa ses affaires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Concerto Chapitre 3**

Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires !

J'ai écrit ces lignes alors que je sortais de l'opéra donc la tête pleine de musique !

J'ai effectivement remarqué (trop tard!) que lors du transfert sur le site, les tirets pour les dialogues étaient effacés, du coup pour les prochains chapitres, je corrige et je corrigerai le chap 1.

Attention l'histoire s'accélère !

* * *

Sherlock rentra dans le petit appartement qui lui servait de cachette et se regarda dans le miroir. Méconnaissable. Jouer le musicien sans le sou dans Hyde Park lui convenait à merveille, quelle position privilégiée il avait pour observer la vie, lui qui avait mis la sienne entre parenthèses! Ici, un londonien qui faisait son jogging en pensant à la nuit merveilleuse il avait eu avec sa maitresse pendant que sa femme était en voyage d'affaires, là, un touriste, émerveillé de trouver un si grand espace vert dans une ville où tout lui semblait bruit, lumière et pollution.

Tous ces clichés de la vraie vie, tout ce qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. Ces êtres à l'intellect si réduit, à l'esprit si fermé pensant sans doute tout connaitre du monde mais n'en voyant que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Ces êtres à qui, parfois, il aurait aimé ressembler. Être étonné, ne plus remarquer les moindres détails, avoir un cerveau à la place d'un disque dur, ne plus blesser les gens lors de diners entre «amis», avoir une personne sur qui compter, aimer.

Aimer.

Sherlock sourit. Un sentiment. 18 mois auparavant il se serait moqué de lui même. Mais savait il au moins ce qu'était l'amour ?

Aujourd'hui, pour lui, aimer signifiait protéger, protéger quoi qu'il arrive, même si cela impliquait de devoir vivre dans l'ombre. Et le regarder souffrir. Voir les larmes de John sans cesse couler de ses yeux lui donnait envie de crier, d'arracher sa carapace et de courir le prendre dans ses bras. Une envie irrépressible de le toucher, de le sentir, de le serrer tellement fort pour lui prouver qu'il était bien vivant.

Tout cela était bien misérable, une telle faiblesse d'esprit ne correspondait pas du tout au génie surdoué qu'il était. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour lui.

Il songea à l'avenir, les hommes de Mycroft devaient impérativement s'assurer qu'aucune instruction de Moriarty ne lui survivrait avant qu'il puisse réapparaitre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il devait faire confiance à son frère et ses «agents». Difficile. Bien sûr, il menait en parallèle sa petite enquête afin d'être absolument sûr que John, Miss Hudson et même Lestrade seraient en sécurité s'il devait refaire surface.

En outre, le défi consistant à garder John en alerte, lui glissant des indices visant à le maintenir occupé pendant son absence le délectait. Sherlock espérait inconsciemment que John soit assez malin pour comprendre que son corps ne reposait pas sous la pierre de marbre noir à qui il parlait très souvent.

De l'autre coté de la ville, un homme brisé sirotait une tasse de thé brulant en fixant le mur de son petit appartement. Plus particulièrement en fixant un smiley jaune, criblé de balles, qui semblait se moquer de lui. Quelque chose clochait et John le sentait. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait bien. Au front, lorsque tout était trop calme dans l'hôpital de campagne, ce sentiment s'insinuait en lui, lui prédisant presque toujours à raison, une arrivée de soldats blessés. Quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pupitre de son colocataire. Il aurait tellement voulu l'écouter jouer encore quelques instants. Cette foutue histoire de violon l'avait perturbé. Il comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi Sherlock se tenait aussi loin de son frère ainé. Enfoiré. Il lui en voulait. Oui, il en voulait tellement à Mycroft Holmes de l'avoir privé d'une quête menant à un inconnu sur lequel il aurait pu se défouler.

John se leva et s'approcha du pupitre. Auparavant, jamais il ne serait permis de fouiller dans les affaires de Sherlock mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de toucher ce qui lui avait appartenu. Une envie irrépressible de sentir le papier à partition glisser sous ses doigts, caressant les notes inscrites par son ami lorsqu'il composait. Lorsqu'il arriva assez prés du pupitre pour pouvoir déchiffrer l'écriture de Sherlock, il émit un hoquet de surprise. Impossible. Il s'empara de la partition et faillit se pincer. Comment avait il pu passer à côté sans la voir ?

'Concerto pour JW'

John sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il sorti en courant du 221B, longea Baker Street et tourna à gauche sur Marylebone Road. Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. En moins de cinq minutes il arriva devant le bâtiment imposant. Il se présenta à l'entrée.

- Bonjour, bienvenue à la Royal Academy of Music, Monsieur.

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Isabella Fischer s'il vous plait.

- Qui dois je annoncer ?

- Un vieil ami, le Docteur John Watson.

- Bien Monsieur, un instant s'il vous plait.

Isabella arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- John ! Quelle belle surprise ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène à l'académie, dans mon souvenir, la musique n'était pas ta spécialité à l'école !

Il sourit.

- Isabella, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail mais j'ai besoin d'un service.

Il lui tendit les partitions de Sherlock.

- Pourrais tu me jouer ces quelques notes ?

Arrivés dans le bureau d'étude d'Isabella, John était nerveux. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Un concerto à son nom. Lui avait il laissé un message ?

- En tout cas, elle doit être très amoureuse !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je dis, la personne qui a composé ce morceau doit être très amoureuse. A première vue et au déchiffrage, c'est une pièce plutôt romantique !

- Oh... fut tout ce que pu dire John. Il rougit. Il rougit ? «Nous ne sommes pas un couple !» Le refrain si souvent prononcé dans une ancienne vie reprenait.

Isabella pris son violon et posa l'archet sur les cordes. Apres les quatre première mesures, John se remettait à pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique qu'il entendait aujourd'hui pour la seconde fois. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais Sherlock était vivant, maintenant il en était sûr. Son miracle s'était produit.

* * *

La suite au Chapitre 4 !

Alors ? Petit commentaire ? Au départ, je voulais laisser John mariner un peu plus longtemps...


	4. Chapter 4

**Vraiment, un grand merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires ! Quel bonheur ! Vos commentaires me donnent envie d'écrire chaque jour ! Chaque fois que je reçois une notification de review, mon coeur accélère et je me demande ce que vous allez en penser ! c'est très grisant ! **

**Je vous préviens le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour le week end prochain car je pars samedi... à Londres ! Par contre je vais être inspirée ! Au retour, ça va envoyer !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira. **

* * *

**Concerto, chapitre 4.**

Voilà 12 heures que John était rentré au 221B. 12 heures qu'il savait. Et 12 heures qu'il se demandait comment, pourquoi, où, quand, et bien d'autres choses.

Comment Sherlock avait il fait pour s'en sortir? Bon sang! Il l'avait vu tomber de ce maudit toit, il l'avait vu agoniser sur le trottoir. Ces images défilaient sans arrêt quand il fermait les yeux. Le corps de son ami comme disloqué, dans une marre de sang sur le trottoir gris et humide au pied du Saint Bart's Hospital. Il avait pris sa main, son pouls ou plutôt son absence de pouls, dans la confusion générale, était il possible, qu'il se soit trompé ? Son cœur battait encore ce jour là, pourtant il n'avait rien senti.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable, avait il voulu qu'on le croit mort. Pourquoi lui envoyait il un message maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas été mis dans la confession dès le début ?

John ressenti de la jalousie envers Mycroft Holmes. Lui savait, c'était évident. Qui d'autre ?

Où se cachait il ?

Quand allait il revenir ? Quand ? Il voulait tellement le voir. Même si le savoir en vie lui suffisait pour le moment, il avait hâte de trouver la réponse à ses questions même si il savait que Sherlock serait exaspéré d'avoir à tout expliquer en détail, pensant certainement qu'il aurait suffit d'observer et déduire pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment !

Il sourit. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ce fut un vrai sourire. Sans nostalgie. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il envisageait de nouveau l'avenir et que Sherlock et ses yeux clairs en faisait partie. Leur amitié pourrait continuer. Leurs enquêtes. Leur vie.

Et maintenant, quel devait être son plan? Sherlock attendait il quelque chose de lui ? Devait il accomplir quelque chose ? Il étudia la partition pour voir si aucun message codé n'y était caché mais quand on ne connait pas le solfège, il est assez difficile de trouver un code dans une partition !

Le bruit matinal de la rue réveilla le Docteur John Watson. Encore une nuit sur ce maudit fauteuil. Il étudia la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les rayons de soleil qui perçaient par la fenêtre faisaient ressortir la danse désordonnée des grains de poussières dans l'appartement, comme dans un grenier où l'on ne montait que rarement pour déterrer de vieux souvenirs. Il décida d'effectuer un peu de rangement et de ménage car si l'appartement était, en temps normal, sans dessus dessous, livres, dossiers, expériences morbides se chevauchant, il était arrivé ses dernières semaines aux portes du chaos, ce qui ne ressemblait pas, pas du tout au Docteur John Watson. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à nettoyer et ranger mais il effectuait ces taches comme un robot, machinalement, ses pensées tournées encore et toujours du côté de la disparition de son ami. Comment faire pour rentrer en contact avec Sherlock ?

Il repassa le film de ses deux derniers jours dans sa tête, il essaya de se rappeler des moindres détails, même insignifiant. Devait il joindre Mycroft ? Saurait il se contrôler quand l'ainé des Holmes lui dirait nonchalamment qu'il était en train de perdre la tête ? Devait il lui raconter le passage sur le concerto lui étant adressé ? Certainement pas. Mycroft lui affirmerait sans doute que c'était impossible. «Vous avez du confondre les deux mélodies, elle doivent se ressembler.» Sans compter sur son sarcasme quand il découvrirait que le concerto portait son nom. Il pouvait imaginer ses paroles, mettant en doute la relation simplement amicale entre lui et Sherlock. Pff, ces gens ne comprenaient pas. Ses pensées dérivaient sur la nature des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas tenté la chose la plus élémentaire qu'il soit.

Il pouvait entendre la voix grave de Sherlock.

- Idiot !

Encore une fois, le docteur Watson sortit du 221B en courant et se jeta littéralement sur le premier taxi qui passait.

- Hyde Park Corner, s'il vous plait.

Quand il arriva aux portes du parc, il accéléra. Ses yeux guettaient le moindre recoin du grand jardin. Un attroupement attira son attention à la place exacte où il avait entendu pour la première fois le concerto lui étant dédié. Son cœur s'emballa. Il s'approcha et se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal au travers de la foule, jouant des coudes et fuyant les regards désapprobateurs que les spectateurs regroupés lui lançaient. Il arriva devant l'artiste et baissa le regard. Bien sur, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. L'homme qui jouait devant lui, reprenait à la guitare les grands classiques des Beatles pour le plus grand plaisir des touristes. John fit marche arrière, quand les spectateurs applaudissaient sur le dernier accord de «Yesterday», il était déjà loin. Il enfouit ses mains dans sa veste et réfléchit, le regard fixé sur le sol. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, bousculé, il se raccrocha à la chemise du passant qu'il venait de percuter.

- Désolé, monsieur, pardon, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver... John s'excusa et leva la tête sur l'inconnu.

- Je vous en prie, ça va ?

- Oui merci. Il fixait maintenant le regard bleu gris qui le transperçait, toujours accroché à la chemise du passant. Ce dernier pris les bras de John pour les éloigner de lui. John se rendit compte de la situation et libéra prestement sa «victime».

- Veuillez m'excuser, je..

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez l'air perdu de toute évidence. Vous cherchez peut être quelque chose, où quelqu'un ?

Cette voix.

- Effectivement, suis-je aussi transparent ?

- Simple question d'observation et...

- ...de déduction, oui, en effet, coupa John.

- Bien, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois continuer ma route ! Bonne après midi!

John abasourdi mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Rêvait il ? Il essaya de retrouver l'homme de yeux mais déjà s'était il engouffré dans une bouche de métro. Se pourrait il que ? Bon dieu, cette voix, ces yeux...

Mais d'un autre côté, l'homme qu'il venait de bousculer n'avait pas l'allure et le physique de Sherlock. John sentit qu'il devenait fou. Il héla le premier taxi venu.

-221B, Baker Street s'il vous plait.

Il s'avachit sur la banquette arrière en soupirant et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit un bout de papier épais effleurer ses doigts. Il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et l'examina. «Comment ?» Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour faire le lien entre l'homme qu'il avait bousculé et la carte de visite. Il se maudit d'avoir encore une fois été si lent à la détente...

Il interpella le chauffeur de taxi.

- On change de cap, les docklands s'il vous plait !


	5. Chapter 5

**Concerto Chapitre 5**

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Désolé pour l'attente, le mois de mai a été très très chargé pour moi mais j'ai pu me rendre à Londres et trouver l'inspiration !

En plus de ça, ce chapitre a été très très difficile à écrire... Je pense que cela se ressent dans l'écriture je pense, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

* * *

Quand le taxi le déposa devant la petite boutique, John ne remarqua pas que l'on tirait les vieux rideaux de velours à l'étage. Il entra, accompagné du tintement des clochettes pendues au plafond. Le vieil homme qui était derrière le comptoir l'étudia puis disparu dans l'arrière boutique.

- Bonjour ? John tenta de l'interpeller.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Il parcouru le petit magasin qui embaumait les différentes essences de bois. Il posa sa main sur les instruments en cours de fabrication et caressa le violon qui se tenait devant lui. Il se sentait épuisé, moralement et physiquement. Une mélodie parvint à ses oreilles, il aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille. A cet instant il ne savait pas dire si c'était son imagination ou bien si la mélodie était bien réelle. Il se retourna et vit le vieil homme derrière son comptoir.

- Il vous attend, dit-il.

- Où?

Le vieil homme s'écarta pour laisser entrevoir le passage vers l'arrière boutique. John pouvait apercevoir un escalier en colimaçon au fond de la pièce.

John se précipita, il commença à monter les deux premières marches puis s'arrêta. Qu'allait il trouver là-haut ? Il tourna la tête vers le vieil homme qui avait déjà reprit le travail du bois. Ce dernier le regarda et sourit, comme pour le mettre en confiance. John reprit son ascension.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, le son du violon l'enveloppa. Il observa Sherlock, de dos, face à la fenêtre, qui jouait. Qui jouait son concerto. Exactement dans la même position qu'au 221B. Sauf qu'ici, il faisait encore plus sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés. Lorsque la dernière note retentit, le silence tomba sur la pièce. Sherlock baissa violon et archet et se retourna.

Apres quelques secondes de silence, Sherlock lâcha les mots qu'il avait si peu l'habitude de dire.

- Je suis tellement désolé John.

John se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants. Silencieux.

Sherlock. Vivant. C'était à peine croyable. Et pourtant, il se tenait, là, devant lui. Et il s'excusait. Ce fait précis lui fit douter de la crédibilité du moment, était il en train de rêver?

- John, pour une fois, j'aimerai que tu dises quelque chose !

- Puis Sherlock sourit. John regarda ce visage s'illuminer. Et son cœur recommença de battre. Voilà des semaines qu'il s'était arrêté.

- Bordel Sherlock... Je suis tellement...

John murmurait.

- En colère ? Etonné ? Choqué ?

John fronça les sourcils. Il ne ressentait aucun de ses trois sentiments. Non, ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus fort.

- Heureux, murmura t'il. Sherlock, je suis tellement heureux ! Reprit John un peu plus fort.

Sherlock respira enfin. Durant les jours qui avaient suivi sa «mort» la seule chose qu'il redoutait était la réaction de John quand il réapparaitrait enfin.

- Tu es si...imprévisible, murmura Sherlock.

- Il posa son instrument sur le fauteuil et s'approcha de John.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant une minute, peut être deux, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su le dire. Même le détective, habitué à tout contrôler, avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

- Joli morceau au fait.

- John sourit timidement, suivit de prés par Sherlock.

- Si tu es là, je suppose que tu as trouvé la partition.

- Oui, et tu le sais déjà. Belle chasse au trésor.

- Tu apprécies le trésor ?

John leva un sourcil, perplexe. Apres une seconde de réflexion, il décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Permission de prendre le trésor dans mes bras ? Juste pour vérifier qu'il est bien vivant.

Sherlock franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait et enlaça John.

Dieu que c'était bon.

Ils sentirent tous les deux leurs muscles se relâcher au bout de quelques secondes. Enfin réunis.

Il se séparèrent à contre cœur au bout de quelques minutes, un peu gênés, le contact physique ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur vie «d'avant».

John reprit la parole en premier :

- Tu ne m'offres pas de thé ? Je sens que la nuit va être longue, je veux tout savoir.

- Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, je t'en prie.

- Je vois que tes bonnes habitudes n'ont pas changé...

Ils étaient maintenant assis face à face, chacun sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé fumant à la main.

- Que veux tu savoir ? Comment ? Comment j'ai fait pour que tu me vois sauter du toit de Saint Barth's et quand même me retrouver bien vivant aujourd'hui à tes côtés ? Comment est ce possible d'orchestrer sa mort, de le cacher à son meilleur ami et de réapparaître devant lui ?

- Je veux surtout savoir pourquoi! Je te sais capable d'accomplir des miracles mais il te faut une raison. Que s'est il passé sur ce toit ?

Sherlock avait maintenant placé ses mains dans sa position favorite, propice à la réflexion, sous son menton. Bien sûr, il savait que cette conversation devait arriver, mais même après des nuits de réflexion, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

- John...Moriarty a décelé ma seule faiblesse. La seule faille qui pouvait m'entrainer à être à sa merci.

Silence.

- Et qui est ? demanda John, curieux.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et fixa son meilleur ami.

- Mon cœur.

John déglutit. Il ne connaissait pas ce regard.

- Oh... fut le seul son qu'il pu émettre.

John, sur ce toit, Moriarty a menacé de te tuer ainsi que Miss Hudson et Lestrade si je ne sautais pas. Des snipers étaient postés au quatre coins de Londres.

John réfléchit, si Sherlock était vivant c'était que...

- Et tu savais, tu as anticipé...

- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé de l'aide à Molly pour orchestrer mon «suicide». Je ne peux pas être désolé de t'avoir mis à l'écart, c'était le seul moyen de te garder en vie.

- Tu es...

- Un sale con ? Je t'ai fait souffrir et j'en suis désolé.

- Epatant !

Sherlock posa de nouveau ses yeux sur John, interloqué.

- Epatant ?

- Oui. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu as devancé un des plus dangereux criminel d'Angleterre et tu as sacrifié la seule chose à laquelle tu tenais. Ta carrière.

- Je ne l'ai fait que pour une seule chose. Ma carrière m'importe peu.

- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. John insista, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement.

- Pourquoi Sherlock?

Sherlock hésita, c'était si difficile. Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas le reperdre si rapidement.

- Sherlock, je t'en prie, dis moi pourquoi tu l'as fait.

- Pour toi.

- Oh... Je suppose que je devrais te remercier alors...

Sherlock poursuivit sans laisser à John le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Il a failli bruler mon cœur, John. Ce soir là, à la piscine, il m'avait prévenu. Moriarty était peut être le seul homme au courant que j'avais un cœur.

John baissa les yeux. Il se rappelait très bien des paroles de Moriarty.

- Mais il n'a pas réussi, c'est tout ce qui importe, n'est ce pas ?

- John, te voir souffrir au quotidien... Moriarty a bien failli arriver à ses fins.

- Oh... Donc tu m'as observé pendant tout ce temps...

Sherlock sourit.

- John, quand Moriarty m'a mis au pied du mur, que ce soit à la piscine ou bien sur ce toit, tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête, tout était si confus, pour les seules fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur et j'ai eu tellement de mal à agir, tellement de mal à ne pas me laisser guider par mon... cœur... A partir de là j'ai essayé de comprendre, de tourner cette sensation dans tout les sens... de l'analyser...

John sentit son cœur s'accélérer, qu'est ce qui l'attendait au bout de cette discussion ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il buvait les paroles de son colocataire, le voir en pleine démonstration, comme au bon vieux temps le ravissait. Le ravissait ? Avait il vraiment pensé à ce mot ? Bon Dieu, oui.

John, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, la seule chose dont je suis certain c'est que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi plus de quelques heures sans ressentir un manque et même si la raison et le plan de mon très cher frère auraient voulu que je te laisse en dehors de ma vie encore quelques semaines ou quelques mois... Et bien, je ne sais pas, ça a été plus fort que moi. Je t'ai regardé évoluer dans notre appartement et te voir dans cet état m'a... brisé... Alors j'ai imaginé qu'avec quelques indices, tu pourrais me retrouver...

- Et me voilà.

- Et te voilà, oui. Je suis conscient que mon monologue est un peu confus mais...

- C'est tout à fait clair, Sherlock. C'est la plus belle démonstration que tu m'ai faite depuis que nous nous connaissons.

- Alors tu ne vas pas te sauver ?

- C'est la dernière chose que j'aurais envie de faire.

- Bien.

John savait à quel point cela était difficile pour Sherlock. Ouvrir son cœur. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte que Sherlock avait abandonné sa place initiale et était en train de remplir la bouilloire dans la petite cuisine. Il se leva. Sa décision était prise.

John se posta derrière son colocataire et lui pris la bouilloire des mains pour l'abandonner sur l'évier. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son meilleur ami et enserra sa taille, leur bras joints. Il murmura.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Sherlock se défit lentement de l'étreinte de son ami et se retourna pour lui faire face. La deuxième étreinte de la soirée fut plus franche et Sherlock enfouit même son visage dans les cheveux de John pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Tout cela était si nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher John.

Le blond réussi à parler en premier.

- Je suis épuisé, allons dormir.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Me revoilà enfin ! Quelques évènements m'ont tenue éloignée du clavier pendant un certain temps mais je ne laisse pas tomber une histoire en cours !

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragée et j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre mon histoire et à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise quand ça devient fluffy fluffy donc dites moi où il faut que je m'améliore. Je me suis permise des petites folies dans la façon d'agir (surtout de Sherlock !), j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas... BREF, allons y, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Concerto Chapitre 6**

John suivit Sherlock jusque dans la petite chambre à coucher. Quand le lit apparu, ils stoppèrent tous les deux.

John prit l'initiative, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sherlock. Il lui fit face et sourit.

- Aucun de nous ne prendra le canapé ce soir, n'est ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock hocha la tête.

- Bien.

John ôta chaussures, chemise et jean sous l'œil attentif du grand brun. Sherlock était incapable de bouger.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là...

Le blond s'avança et commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise du détective. Ce dernier se raidit, peu habitué à ce genre d'attention.

- John, je...

John murmura à son oreille.

- Ch... Laisse toi aller.

Il fit glisser la chemise le long des épaules puis des bras blêmes de son ami. Il attaqua ensuite sans hésitation la ceinture de Sherlock. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira. Il posa les mains sur celles de John pour le stopper.

-Je peux... je peux terminer John.

John savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer son ami, lui même trouvait ce moment surréaliste.

- Bien.

John ouvrit le lit et se glissa dans les draps. Peu de temps après, Sherlock le rejoint. Couchés sur le côté, ils s'observaient en silence.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là John.

- Je suis heureux d'être là Sherlock.

- Alors... Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Sherlock ferma les yeux sous le regard de John. Les deux compères étaient épuisés.

-Sherlock ? Souffla le blond.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre, je ne veux plus revivre l'enfer.

Le détective sourit.

- Ce moment est il réel John ?

Pour toute réponse, John se rapprocha imperceptiblement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Leur premier baiser fut doux, prudent, mais leur permis de briser le dernier rempart de gêne et de pudeur. John recula à contre coeur.

- C'est une preuve suffisante, monsieur le détective ? fit John dans un sourire.

Sherlock restait interloqué, caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts. Le coeur de John se serra. Etait-il allé trop vite ? Il savait que son ami était peu habitué des relations charnelles. Peut être ne voulait il pas en arriver là aujourd'hui? Avait il mal compris les attentes du détective ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête du militaire quand Sherlock sorti enfin de son mutisme.

- Preuve convaincante mais non suffisante... je... pense.

Les peurs et hésitations de John s'évanouirent et il prit le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains, enfouit ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sherlock répondit et posa même ses mains sur le torse musclé de son ami. Ses mains glacées sur la peau brulante de John firent sursauter ce dernier ce qui affola Sherlock.

Il se détacha de son amant.

- Je.. je suis désolé... je suis si... peu habitué... Je ne sais pas comment agir...

John le toisa.

- Repose tes mains sur mon torse et arrête de penser, laisse toi aller et fais ce que tu as envie. Je veux sentir tes mains partout. Tu as compris ?

Sherlock sourit et reprit ses caresses, il voulait sentir tous les muscles de son colocataire glisser sous ses doigts. Au sens littéral. Ou presque. Il les énuméra mentalement un à un, pectoraux, dorsaux, fessiers...

John sourit.

Sherlock se sentait tellement fier. Sentir John frissonner sous ses caresses lui procurait plus de plaisir que n'importe quelle enquête, n'importe quel jeu tordu de Moriarty. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas lui ! Toutes ses sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui mais il aimait ça. Non, plus précisément, il adorait ça.

Malgré toutes ces attentions, John ne put retenir un bâillement, les évènements de ces dernières semaines l'avaient éprouvé et toute l'angoisse accumulée s'était libérée lorsqu'il avait revu la silhouette de Sherlock dans cet appartement sombre. Maintenant, il avait juste besoin de dormir et le détective le savait. Ce dernier stoppa ces caresses et chuchota.

- Bonne nuit John.

- Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Sherlock s'allongea sur le dos et bailla lui aussi profondément. Fait rarissime. Intéressant, pensa t'il. Il ferma les yeux mais sentit aussitôt la main de John, puis sa tête sur son torse. Il enveloppa le blond de ses bras, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et referma les yeux pour s'endormir peu de temps après.

Le lendemain John ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil s'infiltrait déjà dans la chambre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. De la main il chercha l'homme qui aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés ce matin. «L'homme». Son homme. Non, John Watson n'était pas gay. John Watson était amoureux. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et sourit. Non, cette nuit n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination. Il se leva et s'habilla puis apparu dans le salon.

-Hey !

- Salut John...

- Je suis certainement en train de rêver... taquina John

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de préparer le petit dej à mon... Sherlock baissa les yeux.

John sourit.

- Tu peux finir ta phrase Sherlock, je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! Je ne te savais pas si timide.

Sherlock décida de ne pas se dégonfler.

- A mon mec ?

John leva un sourcil et sourit. Sherlock était vraiment trop craquant. Quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments il avait toujours ce regard. Mais là, il osait. Incroyable.

- Je suis ton... mec ? John sourit et s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de Sherlock. Il murmura. «Attention je pourrais m'habituer à ça...» John déposa un baiser rapide dans le cou de Sherlock et lui prit la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans les mains.

John prit son petit déjeuner dans le silence, sous le regard pensif de Sherlock qui sirotait lentement son thé.

- Bien sûr tu ne manges toujours pas... remarqua John.

Sherlock leva les yeux, sourit à John et retourna à ses réflexions dans le silence.

Un silence familier, confortable les berça un long moment. Et puis Sherlock sortit de son mutisme.

- Tu sais, je vais devoir rester ici encore un certain temps.

- Je sais.

- ok

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Puis Sherlock reprit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas te demander de rester caché dans cet appartement miteux. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer à Baker Street. C'est plus prudent. Si tu es surveillé, disparaitre du jour au lendemain est très risqué.

John posa la tasse de thé qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, se leva et vint s'assoir à coté de son ami. Il soupira.

- Sherlock... regarde moi.

John prit le visage à la peau blanchâtre entre ses mains, de ses pouces, il caressa la joue de Sherlock.

- Je viens de te retrouver, j'ai dormi dans tes bras, je suis le plus heureux des hommes et je ne rentrerais pas à Baker Street sans toi. Qu'importe l'endroit où je dors, que ce soit cet appartement ou sous un pont, que ça dure une nuit ou une vie, je ne te quitte plus. Si quelqu'un m'a suivi, il est déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. ok?

Pour tout réponse, Sherlock prit les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Sherlock posa sont front contre celui de John et lui prit la main.

- John, je suis un peu perdu. Ces sentiments. Je ne suis pas fait pour ressentir ces choses. Mon cerveau est au … ralenti.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais… s'il te plait accepte tes sentiments au lieu de lutter et tu verras que ton fabuleux cerveau retrouvera sa rapidité et sa lucidité. Tu veux bien essayer ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me repousses maintenant.

- Tu vas me rendre fou…

- J'espère bien !

John déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son détective puis il reprit la parole.

- Bien, je pense que je vais devoir aller chercher quelques affaires à Baker Street. Je rentre dans une heure. Tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Non. Je vais contacter Mycroft, il faut absolument qu'il me dise ou il en est pour que nous coincions le dernier sniper.

- Ok.

John se dirigea vers la porte.

- Alors, à toute à l'heure.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers son « mec ».


End file.
